Forum:Kurama (Cherry)
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the tailed beasts you are applying for. : Kurama 2. How will your character obtain this tailed beast? : The secret records of the girl were a lie. She was never a child of those two heroes. The girl assumingly lived on the low streets of Konohagakure all alone and homeless. Pour soul was no longer among the living. Her life had ended at the previous strike of the feral beast that utilized its air blast to destroy a huge part of Konoha. At last the Sixth Hokage arrived the battlefield and he was surely saddened by seeing his ally returning to him in such a state. He felt sorry for the fox but he could not allow him to roam free in his village like this. But even stopping the Nine-Tailed Fox’s madness would not end its rampage. Naruto would have to break his own pact for the good of his friend and that of his village. :'Making the rash decision to protect his village with his own life, Naruto began to utilize his to enter to subdue the Nine-Tailed Fox. Now as he had learned more fields which to a degree suits with his ’s , the Uzumaki-Halfling had become a proficient user of the . Having learned a similar manner to another with his own life, Naruto sought out the child that he saw nearby. He knew every single inhabitant of the Leaf, even this homeless and orphaned figure. And knowing that he could not take the Nine-Tailed Beast back by himself, Naruto decided to create a to aid him in the sealing. The beast still subdued began to struggle against the Hokage, who did not let himself get wavered by the loud snarls that came from it. He was focusing on transferring his own life force into the child to revive her. In the meanwhile his shadow clone began the hand seals to summon the to proceed the sealing of the whole beast into the child; Naruto was prepared to be devoured by the shinigami to cast the . :'He could feel himself being drained of his life, and it worsened his condition to focus on bringing back the child. But the more of his life poured within the ‘lifeless’ child, the more Naruto could feel the connection between the two, and the stronger his will became to continue this fight. Was this the end of his life? He admitted that he felt funny which he whispered softly to the child. His thought went to his daughter and . What would his princess do now? The had been right about his vision; he will die here, and there wouldn’t be any other way. But he could still have a hand with the life the girl would lead. He could watch her grow up and wait until the time comes to talk with her. His shadow clone began to take advantage to seal the beast within the child. And the love he withheld for his own family, his friends and people, and for Kurama poured into the child at the last second of his life. “Until we meet face to face, Tamamo.” ---- According to the records that are locked away in Konohagakure, the Host of the Nine-Tailed Fox should have been born to two heroes of the last world war that fought against the two madmen hailing of the Uchiha Clan. Fighting side to side with the Hero of the Leaf, Naruto Uzumaki, who also successfully reunited all nine beings within him, and gained the whole Nine-Tailed Fox to defeat the Shinju. Her mother arrived the battle field much later than expected, thus mended those that were defeated in the battle along with her superiors. It was there that her mother met the man who would be her father, but he had already been poisoned by the energy of the Shinju. The war raged on and eventually both her parents became incapacitated by the surging energies from the Shinju and exhaustion of overusing their chakra capabilities and reaching the limit of their stamina. Despite being given the transferring chakra from Naruto Uzumaki, the borrowed chakra would essentially break down the ‘restriction’. Infected by both chakras, her father among many others would most likely pass on this very mutation to their potential children. Before the arrival of Naruto the death count of the Allied Shinobi Forces led to be over hundreds of thousands losses. Even after the presumed death of Killer Bee, followed by Naruto and Sasuke dying, and saved miraculously could not undo the losses. But the Allied Shinobi Forces did win together with the resurrected Naruto and Sasuke, which led Naruto to upkeep his promise with the Bijū. His death would be an absolute would he release all the beasts, quoted by White Zetsu: “No matter what course of action they take, it’s pointless. The tailed beast was extracted from him; his life is forfeit.” Even so, he did not waver with his decision to sacrifice himself to free the tailed beasts of their prisons. And so, Naruto began to free all beasts from him, with the exception of the Hachibi and Kyūbi. Hachibi knew that Killer Bee would die without its presence, and so requested that Naruto sealed him again in his former host. It followed by Naruto using his newfound power to bring back the life of his comrade. Then the Kyūbi was the only one left inside of Naruto, and the two spoke to one another. He smiled at the fox, who returned its own. “I am glad to have become friends with you, Kurama. Thanks to you and everyone else we’ve won this.” His eyes saddened, knowing what would happen to him. “And I’ll always be grateful that you saved me time to time. Without you I’d have died a long time ago. I would have never gotten to know you as I know you now,” he caressed the fur of Kurama, giving him a warm smile. “Thanks for everything, and don’t forget the promise we made!” But for the fox it was not the end. It saddened him too to see his current host go, and joining his creator and family. He was still so young and yet Naruto has such a good heart. He has a heart that even reached out to the bastard of a Nine-Tailed Fox. “It is not the end yet, Naruto Uzumaki. You will always be remembered and praised as a hero,” and the heartbeat of the blonde Uzumaki ended. The Allied Shinobi Forces could not allow him to die yet, and so an unnamed ninja of the Sand performed a similar technique to that of Lady Chiyo. The Sand ninja knew the cost of using this technique; he knew he would sacrifice himself for the good of the ninja world. He was proud of his decision to save one of the real war heroes. The Uzumaki became the Sixth Hokage, and provided that his ‘brother’ would fall into good hands. Together, the friends led Konohagakure as it should have been ruled from the start: a foolish boy from the Senju-Uzumaki lineage that inherited the Will of Fire and the raven-haired of the Uchiha Clan. The pact between villages stayed strong, and the beasts held up to the treaty that was made with the ninjas. But eventually civil wars broke out in the villages that had been destroyed by the Shinju, a painful event to reconstruct and keep the economy stable. Struggles between the powers to who should lead the villages arose again. And thus within a decade the cycle repeated: the cycle of hatred returned, which led the bijū once more become a victim of these wars. After all, the bijū are the ultimate weapons and defences to protect their own people and become a threat to other hidden villages. One for one the beasts became hunted and driven to corners to become captured and sealed within a new host. All these negative emotions fled back to the Kyūbi, which became enraged at the false treaty of the humans. While it discarded its hatred before and cared less for his brethren, humans had won its trust and shattered it so quickly. And the full moon caught the Kyūbi, enthralled it, and made it a ravaging beast… the beast that stumbled onto the Leaf, which led for a similar previous event to repeat itself again. * Unnamed Kyūbi Seal : This is the fūinjutsu used by Naruto to seal the Kyūbi into Tamamo. ** Usage ::The seal itself takes the form of the kanji for “one-self” (自, Shi) and is printed on Tamamo’s stomach. Not much else is known about the seal; besides that it surprisingly enough did not subdue the bijū, which allowed the beast to possess the body after Naruto’s inevitable death. ** Trivia *** Naruto successfully sealed the whole strength of the Kyūbi with this seal into the current vessel. * Unnamed Life-Transferring Technique After being fatally wounded by the Kyūbi, Naruto performed an unnamed technique which led him to transfer his life-force into the dead body of Tamamo. He failed to completely reanimate the girl, as the wound had drained his stamina and life-force, but also his chakra reserves. Before the death could take him with it, Naruto also transferred a part of his consciousness that could be useful later on. However, unpredicted by Naruto the Kyūbi possessed the half-dead body, which eventually led the beast to be the girl named Tamamo. ** Trivia *** It is believed that the technique might have been an Uzumaki technique that he had learned after becoming the Hokage. 3. Will your character be able to control the beast's power? If not, will they eventually gain the ability to? How will they go about learning to control its power? : Tamamo will not master the tailed beast's power. In fact, Tamamo is the Nine-Tailed Fox. But the vessel has yet to get accustomed to use all of its strength and capabilities at once. She uses the power of the fox in a different fashion, which will be explained a bit more in the fourth question. Basically, I'm using the fox physiology to determine several abilities that Tamamo uses, and eventually what Kurama can utilize. These abilities that both can perform are the following: Fox-Fire manipulation, affinity to use genjutsu, and having the intelligence of the Nine-Tailed Fox. Most of these are based on the yin of Kurama, which is also the dominating side in this case. Her yang half has influenced her physical appearance and strength incredibly but is also a master of shape-shifting. It has also increased her healing capabilities, which essentially has become unparalleled regeneration. More will be told in the fourth question. ' 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected tailed beast? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : '“But unbeknownst to Naruto, the Host of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Tamamo, never awakened the human soul she once had. Her soul had been dominated by the beast’s darker side, while the body presented the yang half of the beast. There was no trace of a human soul or mind in that of the human body. In other words, the Nine-Tailed Fox was Tamamo and Tamamo was the beast.” :'She was dead, nameless, revived by Naruto. Her soul never returned, to keep the body stable Kurama's yang became the body and the yin is the 'sealed' beast. But it is also basically the mind. It loathes her human side, and it hates humans. Its mastery lies in deception of appearance, which is part of the fox physiology. It could become a flying bird, a cat, bear anything. Taking shapes of others, mimicking them and all that. But its true form remains the girl that is still growing to a certain age, where Kurama could stop the aging. Literally, the body can't really die and yet it still can. See it like this, the shape-shifting, the fox and the body. Physically it looks like the girl. In the shadows it could illuminate the fox's shape vaguely, especially the huge tails. Coming forth in the light the fox traits will be gone with the exception of the physical inheritance on the humanoid form. :'I think ALL tailed beasts will feel that Kurama is not being sealed within a host. They will know that it is the fox, which is essentially a mythology. Taking on a form of a beautiful girl/woman to mislead its opponents. If one of the beasts would ask her, it would respond like this. "I go by many names. One of these names is the last name given to me, Tamamo. Tamamo of the Hidden Leaf. But perhaps you might know me better as the Demon Fox." ''' ~~ '''La Cherise (Bourreau) -|- (Cerise Comité) 23:59, April 7, 2014 (UTC) ~~ La Cherise (Bourreau) -|- (Cerise Comité) 21:59, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision -- [[User: Kazeyo|''Kazeyo]](Come forth and speak) 20:26, April 9, 2014 (UTC) -- [[User: Kazeyo|Kazeyo'']](Come forth and speak) 02:22, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Category:Tailed Beast Applications